


That's The Spirit!

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: Alexa, play Unchained Melody.
Relationships: Rosita Espinosa/Siddiq, Rosita Espinosa/Siddiq's Ghost
Kudos: 3





	That's The Spirit!

It was quiet in the house. Coco was in bed and Father Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, not that Rosita cared if she ever saw him again. It had been a week since Siddiq died, and she wasn't doing well.

As she had for the last seven nights, she lay curled on the living room couch, staring into oblivion and not moving. She would stay this way until Coco cried from her crib, and tonight was no different. Her baby was put down about five minutes ago – or maybe ten, Rosita thought, as she tended to lose track of time in her haze of grief – and she was in the fetal position on the couch, missing Siddiq.

_My God, that hair._

Rosita drifted off.

Minutes or hours later, a hand on her shoulder jolted her awake. "Hello, Rosita."

"You've got to be shitting me," she groaned as she opened her eyes to see the perfect face of her former lover and father of her child. "I know I'm dreaming. You're dead."

"I am," Siddiq said as he moved to sit beside her on the couch, just like when she was sick the week before. It could have been yesterday or a lifetime ago. Rosita had a strong moment of déjà vu. "But you're not dreaming," he added.

Still not sure if this was real, she reached out a hand to touch Siddiq's face. "Fuck!" she exclaimed as she drew it back in shock. "You're so cold!"

"I'm dead, Rosita," he reminded her again.

"I-I-I don't understand," she stammered.

"I don't know how else to explain it. I got choked to death and died."

"But, there's no way…_fuck it_." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, kissing him fiercely. "Your lips are freezing," she told him all in one breath.

"It's because I'm dead. How about I go down on you?"

"Okay. Alright." A little breathless, Rosita yanked off all her clothes with shaking hands and tossed them across the room. They landed in Coco's old bassinet.

Even though he was a ghost, Siddiq had to drape himself half-on and half-off the couch, because there just wasn't enough room. His abnormally long legs dangled off the right arm.

She nearly kicked him in the head the second his mouth touched her, not that it would've hurt him anyway, because he was dead. "Fuckfuckfuck, coldcoldcold–"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"NO."

Rosita came hard and embarrassingly quickly, maybe from the excitement of getting eaten out by a ghost for the first time, or more likely just because it was Siddiq. He let her drag him back up by a handful of his hair. He licked his lips and ran a hand over his beard, not that he could taste or feel much anymore.

His beard was moist and sticky and he was aware of it, though. He was relieved Dante wasn't around to ask him, "Dude, what's that in your beard?", until he remembered why.

"Take off your clothes," Rosita said, panting. "I want–" Immediately, Siddiq's clothes disappeared in a burst of light. It was one of the many new things he could now do as a ghost.

Rosita blinked, impressed but not particularly surprised. "–to ride you," she finished.

They quickly reconfigured themselves on the couch, Soliloquy flat on his back.

"I should probably warn you that I can't feel much anymore," he admitted as Rosita's warm hand found his cold hard ghost D. She frowned at this and stroked him, and, when he didn't react, tugged him a few times, much harder than she would've when he was alive. He winced and gently swatted her hand away.

"Whoa there, slow down. You're not trying to start a lawn mower."

"Are you just like…numb?" Rosita asked as she absentmindedly _ghosted _her fingertips up and down his thighs, where she was perched.

"Yeah. It's kind of like when your foot falls asleep, you know? But all over."

"Well, do you still want to?" Rosita sighed, feeling his icy skin against her booty. His ghost boner was literally right there when she looked down, and it was kind of distracting. "I don't want you to not enjoy it–"

Siddiq stopped her. "Rosita, I might be dead and numb, but I'm _horny_. I think it's psychosomatic. Please. Do what you want with me. Just, uh…don't choke me."

Rosita grinned. "As you wish." She braced her hands on his frigid chest and lowered herself down, gasping at the sensation.

"I suppose it's cold," Siddiq _dead_panned.

"Yeah, no shit," she breathed, feeling like when she used to go swimming in cold water as a little girl and didn't know whether to stay still and shiver or go for it and dive in.

They spent about a minute staring into each other's souls, which seemed slightly redundant to Rosita, considering Sudoku was a ghost, as her body accepted and even embraced the dead boy part inside of her.

Siddiq's hands were resting on her waist. Having recovered from the initial shock pretty quickly, she didn't mind his cold skin against her warm human flesh anymore. She experimentally rolled her hips a few times a few times, sighing. Sure, it wasn't anything like it had been when he was alive, but ghost sex wasn't too unpleasant.

Then, it hit her. _Holy shit, I'm fucking a ghost. I'm literally fucking a ghost._

"Rosita? Are you okay?" Siddiq asked, staring into her soul with his huge dark eyes again.

"Yeah, it's just…I'm a little overwhelmed," Rosita began, and then an important question popped into her head. "Wait. You can't get me pregnant again, can you?"

Siddiq thought it over, being a doctor and all. "No. I really don't think so. We're technically not even the same species anymore."

Rosita trusted the doctor. "That's a relief." She got to work comfortably bouncing on that diq. Squirmy squirmed under her, clearly wanting to feel more than he could in his ghostly state but unable to.

Rosita stroked the side of his face tenderly, fingers brushing his beard, which was still a bit sticky. "Just let go, mi amor," she murmured.

Minutes passed as they christened the small couch with their intimate interspecies lovemaking, until Rosita had another O and fell boneless atop Siddiq, her baby feeders pressed against his chest that had no heartbeat inside.

Surprisingly enough, Siddiq followed shortly after, finishing in her with a little gasp. The cum was certainly cold.

Rosita slid off him so she could snuggle into his side, just like she had on the day he died. _More déjà vu._ "Was that good for you?" she asked.

"I felt myself jizz, Rosita, but it was like a phantom jizz. But, more importantly, did you enjoy it?"

"Mmm, yeah. Just wish you weren't dead." She reached up to tuck a silky strand of hair behind his ear. Even his hair was cold. Her eyelids grew heavy. Sequoia yawned and held her closer, even though Rosita wasn't sure if ghosts needed to sleep.

"Rosita?" Siddiq whispered as she started to doze off.

"Mmm?"

"If I were alive, would you marry me?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Rosita?"

"Mmm?"

He put his lips right up to her ear, not that he could tickle it with his breath and give her goosebumps anymore, because he now had absolutely no respiratory function. Having been choked to death had nothing to do with that. "Can I keep you?"

Rosita smiled, eyes already closed. _"Mmm-hmm."_

Siddiq kissed her cheek as she finally fell asleep, the last thing she had felt from him when he was alive, before closing his eyes and not sleeping, because he was a fucking ghost.

However, they were unaware that Coco had escaped from her crib and was destroying the town.

* * *

"Rosita," Michonne began slowly, "I really don't think you had sex with Siddiq's ghost. I understand you are mourning. It was probably just a very realistic dream."

Rosita knew her story was unbelievable. If she was Michonne, she most likely wouldn't be buying what she was hearing either. Before last night, Rosita would never have thought such a thing was possible. But it happened, and it was so very real, even though she was now experiencing conflicting emotions about it that were making her confide in her closest friend about her spiritual sexual encounter that thankfully didn't involve Gabriel.

"Michonne, please believe me. It actually happened. I could ask Siddiq to come talk to you."

Michonne gave her a long look, as though she was deciding whether or not to give her the benefit of a doubt. Finally, she spoke. "Okay. If it actually happened, tell me about it."

"Well," Rosita started, "it was quite the learning experience. He was so cold and couldn't feel a lot."

"Do go on," Michonne urged.

"He had no heartbeat or breath, which is creepy in concept, but I didn't really notice it."

"More."

"You asked, Michonne. He went down on me and, at first, it was the strangest thing I'd ever felt. Imagine getting eaten out by Jack Frost. But, er…it got better, to say the least."

Michonne's expression barely changed. Maybe truly nothing could shock her anymore. Rosita couldn't blame her if that was the case. "Then, um…I rode him. Yes, his dick was freezing. I warmed him up, though. It was nice." She sighed dreamily, recalling how _nice_ it had felt, then buried her head in her hands. "I just wish he was alive. It was so tough knowing he could feel so little, and Coco can't have a ghost for a dad."

"Did he finish?" Michonne couldn't resist asking the question.

"Yeah. Yeah, he did. I felt it. He did, too, but not very well. I wanted him to feel it all, but he couldn't."

Michonne then surprised Rosita by pulling her into a hug. Rosita didn't realize her eyes were welling up with tears. "I'm always here if you need me," she told her.

"Thanks, Michonne." Rosita wiped her tears with her hand as they spilled over and got to her feet. She and Michonne were sitting on the same small living room couch on which she had done the do with Siddiq's ghost the night before. "Talk later? I have to check on Coco."

Rosita barely glimpsed Michonne's nod before she darted into her daughter's nursery, unable to suppress a pang of worry that the other woman would start laughing at her.

Michonne wasn't tempted to laugh, but rather was frankly a little concerned for her friend.

* * *

A little while later, Rosita was enjoying the fact that, because Siddiq was already dead, she didn't have to worry about suffocating him to death under her coochie, when the bedroom door suddenly swung open.

"What the fuck?!" Barbara the ginger babysitter cried as the couple hurriedly tried to cover themselves up. "Siddiq, you're dead!"

"Don't remind me," Sasquatch mumbled.

Barbara was at a loss for words. Her gaze went from Rosita, who was clearly flushed with arousal, to Siddiq, who, as cliché as it was, looked the same as he did a week before, but different.

The babysitter heaved a deep sigh, knowing there wasn't really much she _could_ say. Her eyes weren't deceiving her, and Siddiq seemed to be well aware that he was, in fact, dead.

"Okay. I'll leave you two to it. Enjoy your ghost/human sexual relations, m'kay?" Barbara farted her way out the door to drown out the moaning as the pair resumed doing what they were doing.

* * *

_Fuck,_ Rosita thought, _I'm pregnant. Again._

Her period was over two weeks late, and having gone through this once already, she trusted her instincts, even at this early along.

_Double fuck,_ she thought. _By a ghost._

The only man – well, spirit – she had been intimate with over the past couple weeks was Siddiq. They hadn't exactly been making an effort to have safe sex, because this really wasn't supposed to be possible. Really.

Rosita couldn't be _that_ surprised, though. The universe probably had other plans as soon as they both expressed doubt that it could happen the first time they had sex again after Sequin's passing. They really had jinxed it.

Rosita mulled over her discovery for several long moments. It would be great to give Coco a sibling, but being a mother of two children close in age did sound a bit overwhelming, especially when their father was a ghost. But she was resilient enough to take this in stride and adjust to what would become her new normal.

Steeling herself, she called, "Siddiq? I have some news."

* * *

When Rosita was six weeks pregnant, she went to Dr. Alex's office for her first ultrasound. She barely knew Alex, but he had no choice but to take over the medical duties in Alexandria after "the incident" occurred and left them fresh out of doctors.

Rosita got settled on the exam table and lifted her shirt so Alex could put the cool gel on her growing stomach. He noted that she looked substantially more pregnant than six weeks, but didn't think much of it. Every woman was different, after all.

Alex moved the wand over Rosita's bump as they both intently watched the screen on the machine. "Um, this is a very large baby for this stage of pregnancy. Are you sure you're only six weeks along?"

"Positive," Rosita replied.

Alex didn't say anything, but nodded. "Uh, there's the heartbeat" – the baby's heart was strongly thumping like a sick bassline, but also vaguely sounded like O Fortuna – "and let me…let me get to the head." He moved the wand a little higher, then jumped in shock and let it drop to the floor. "Holy shit!"

Rosita peered at the screen, panic rising in her chest, until she saw it.

Her baby had horns because a fucking ghost knocked her up. She was having a baby Siddemon.


End file.
